Empiricaljewel
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Kururugi Luluko, née Luluko vi Britannia player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — Married (to Suzaku Kururugi) age — 18 gender — Female sexuality — Straight title — The Empire's Jewel location — Tokyo Settlement, Japan - Main palace immersion — Immersed, nearing super-immersion status. Children's Information Sachiko Odette Kururugi — girlchild, elder twin. Aged 15 months Face shape — Suzaku's Eye colour — Violet Skintone — Luluko's skintone Hair colour/style — Curly and brown. As a toddler it begins to curl around her shoulders. Very bouncy. Yukio Etienne Kururugi — boychild, younger twin. Aged 15 months Face shape — Luluko's Eye colour — Green Skintone — Luluko's skintone Hair colour/style — Exactly the same as young!canon Lelouch Hiroyuki "Hiro" Edward Kururugi — boychild, 3rd born Aged 2 weeks Face shape — Suzaku's Eye colour — Violet Skintone — A slightly lighter tone than Suzaku's. Hair colour/style — Identical to young!canon Suzaku basic appearance hair colour — Deep purple with violet highlights hair style — Long, flowing and often loose. For formal occasions she wears little embellishments in it. Since her marriage she has been seen wearing traditional Japanese hair styles as well. eye colour — Violet attire — Usually fairly simple but formal clothing that she can move in with her children around as well as looking the part of Governor of Area 11. featured family Suzaku Kururugi — Husband Luluko did not love Suzaku from the moment she met him but when Euphemia kept bringing him into their lives, the princess got to know him and started to fall in love. She decided she wished to lose her virginity to him rather than after being married off to someone chosen for her as a political match. She set it all up and went ahead with it. Soon after she discovered that she and Suzaku were a lot more fertile than she had bet on. They are now married as Luluko could not be palmed off on a Britannian Noble carrying an Elven's child and Charles decided to use it to political advantage by sending her off to Area Eleven. She loves Suzaku with an all-consuming passion and they currently have five children - however it is to be noted that she does not know this in-game. The timeline is different for her than for the others that come from her 'verse and she only knows of the first three (listed above) but Suzaku and Jeremiah will. Sachiko Kururugi - daughter 15 month old child, can come with her to the Dreamworld. Sachiko is a little noisier and more boisterous than her twin. Yukio Kururugi - son 15 month old child, can come with her to the Dreamworld. Yukio is the meeker twin. Hiroyuki Kururugi - son Two-week old child, can come with her to the Dreamworld. The birth in her world went quite quickly. Luluko jokes that Yukio was 'in a hurry' to join the world; but thanks to the timeline loop, he was born in the Dreamland as well when Luluko was stressed at high-speed because of the magic Euphemia li Britannia - Half-sister Luluko loves her sister very much but that love is tempered somewhat by the fact that Euphie is also in love with Suzaku. Luluko feels guilt for cheating her sister when they chose their Knights and Euphie is jealous of Luluko for marrying Suzaku. They are both on good terms but Euphie doesn't often come to visit anymore after kissing an alternate Suzaku in front of Luluko. Nunnally vi Britannia - sister Nunnally has been made Vice-Governor by Luluko in order to keep her in Japan by her side. She dotes upon Nunnally like no other. Marianne vi Britannia — Mother Luluko loves her mother but is not as close to her as she once was. Marianne is very much wrapped up with Charles and she has not been to visit Area Eleven since Luluko went there after her wedding. This also means she has never met her grandchildren in person. Charles di Britannia — Father Charles banished Luluko to Area Eleven when she told him she was carrying Suzaku Kururugi's child. He is angry at the loss of his prime chip in a political marriage. Luluko is unaware of her value, but most others around her know it. Marianne being the favoured wife and Luluko being the prettiest child of that wife coupled with her mind made her the Empire's Jewel. important non-family Jeremiah Gottwald — BFF Jeremiah, for many years, was the sole person other than her family that Luluko really could open up to. It was thanks to Jeremiah's promise to her and his cleaving to that promise that she was able to make friends. Jeremiah means the world to her. She is unaware that he is very much in love with her. Rolo Haliburton — sister's knight Rolo came into their lives and Luluko and Nunnally were instantly fond of him. Luluko does not realize he loves her and instead (being totally naïve over romantic feelings) she wants to set him up with Nunnally. He is Nunnally's Knight and they now live with Luluko and Suzaku in Area Eleven. Luluko entrusts him with their safety when Suzaku is away on business. Gino Weinberg — the noisy male Luluko loves it when Gino and Millay visit. Gino is Millay's Knight and the princess gets great enjoyment from their presence. He is very good with the children and she loves watching him rile Suzaku. Millay Ashford — the noisy female Millay has been a rock for her for a few years now. It took Jeremiah's friendship for the princess to open up but since then, they have been very close. Marquess Ashford visits Area Eleven often. other likes — peace, her family, Jeremiah, visiting the Dreamworld and meeting new people dislikes — war, the rigid anti-number system, those in her family who look down on her for marrying an Honorary Britannian theme — Are you the one? - Within Temptation appearances with notes ► Post 001 Luluko arrives in the dreamworld. ► Thread with (sirglompsalot) Gino ► Thread with (masked_zero) Lelouch and (ugotgeassed) Lelouch. Luluko explains the world to the boys. ► Thread Luluko comes across (suzakugtfo) Jeremiah and (kingiscastling) Lelouch who do not understand each other. She comforts Lelouch and explains the nature of the world and about alternates. ► Post 002 Luluko is about to have her wedding to (knockedherup) Suzaku which torments (suzakugtfo) Jeremiah as he is not only in love with her but is ahead of her in their timeline thanks to the Dreamworld's strange sense of timing. He is forced to relive the day he has to give her up forever. She also meets (whiteknighted) Suzaku for the first time and he at first mistakes her for the time when (poweroftheking) Lelouch was genderbent due to Template's magic. She even gives him a big smooch before either realize they're not who they thought. She then goes on to give him advice over his confusion between his two loves. ► Thread Brief meeting with (ladyeuphemia) Euphemia ► Thread She meets (quickwithfists) Suzaku ► Post 003 Luluko gets odd cravings and (suzakugtfo) Jeremiah tells her that he knows she is carrying twins. She also briefly meets (poweroftheking) Lelouch. She also meets (whitexknight) Suzaku and he feels her babies kick ► Thread with (naughtymaid) Suzako that is monitored by (suzakugtfo) Jeremiah to prevent Suzako or (servantfetish) Luluko corrupting his precious princess. Luluko discovers she is carrying fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. ► Thread Luluko is feeling like a beached whale as she is heavily pregnant and seeing (fates_princess) Euphemia dancing about in a pretty bikini does not help her self-esteem. Even worse when (whitexknight) Suzaku shows up and Luluko sees her world's sister kissing what she mistakes to be her husband. ► Post 004 Directly after the previous thread, Luluko is sobbing thinking that she has been betrayed but (suzakugtfo) Jeremiah finds her and tells her she has come back to the Dreamworld and that it was not her Suzaku she had witnessed. It bonds her and Jeremiah together even more which in turn hurts him more as she is still behind his timeline and knows nothing about his loss of title and status ► Thread Luluko meets (youstopmyheart) Rolo who is very different from the one in her world. He attacks her and holds a knife to her throat until she explains who she is and that he is in the Dreamworld. He thinks she is beautiful and is a little confused about her - she is still Lelouch. ► Post 005 Luluko has now given birth to her twins (Sachiko and Yukio). (whitexknight) Suzaku holds the babies and learns how to burp a child. He accidentally makes her cry by mentioning that in his world he is with (3rdprincess) Euphemia and she remembers the kissing incident. He admits it was him and he is sorry that it upset her. (suzakugtfo) Jeremiah gets an eyeful with Luluko breastfeeding and he once again tries to influence her to give the Purists more power. Also has brief meeting with (pizzzaholic) C.C. ► Thread The (inherharem) Rolo from her world appears. He tells her that the matching lockets she bought for him and Nunnally would be his first gift and thanks her for it. She also tells him that he can simply call her 'Luluko'. She also decides to keep Nunnally and Rolo with her by appointing her sister Vice-Governor in Area Eleven. ► Thread Luluko meets (akindworld) Nunnally for the first time and finds it quite cute that (inherharem) Rolo seem to be bonding as she wants Rolo to marry the Nunnally in her world. Of course she is oblivious to the fact that Rolo actually is in love with her. They also discuss Marquess Ashford and Lord Weinberg's compatibility and gossip about the possibility of romance. They also discuss the fate of Marianne in Nunnally's world. ► Thread Luluko meets (ilovemymaid) Luluko and realizes she is gay and in love with her maid, (yesmylady) Suzako. She tells her that if she follows her heart she could be happy. ► Thread Luluko was watching the young Suzaku/Lelouch pair play with frogs around a stream with her twins on her lap. A new C.C. comes along and greets her. C.C. seems shocked by the prospect of a Suzaku x Lelouch/Luluko pairing as she herself likes her world's (eyeofthedevil) Lelouch. C.C. seems surprised that a female Lelouch is not just an airhead but is shrewd like Lelouch. ► Thread with (justsopretty) Clovis. She explains the worlds to the newly-deceased Clovis and they discuss Eleven Vs Japanese. Clovis is a little shocked to discover she has half-Japanese children. Luluko scolds him for calling Yukio a 'mongrel' and tries to convince him to not hold a grudge against Suzaku for his death. ► Post 006 Luluko meets (refrainer) Suzaku and is devastated by his condition. No matter what she says she cannot convince him to give up the drugs. She also manages to put the clues together and realizes this "Zero" is her in other worlds and it makes her very upset. ► Post 007 Luluko meets (protectoral) Suzaku - one from a "real world" roleplay that is utterly shocked by a female Lelouch that is telling him she is pregnant. She also happily tells Jeremiah, still unaware that she is crushing his heart. She considers sending hims back to Pendragon, believing that Jeremiah misses Marianne. (emperorlelouch) Lelouch pops up as well and they discuss her world. ► Thread (knockedherup) Suzaku arrives in the Dreamworld and starts having an argument with (suzakugtfo) Jeremiah as they are from the same point in the timeline, but Luluko appears and is unaware of the animosity as it is in her future. Her husband and friend play with her twins in the grass and she is very happy. ► Thread (naughtymaid) Suzako is pregnant and scared. Luluko helps reassure her over the pregnancy and what she needs to do as well as trying to give her some insight into what that Suzako's Luluko might be thinking. She then asks Suzako blushingly for some tips to surprise her husband with in the bedroom and Suzako decides showing her is much better than telling her. warning: nc-17 thread/girllove/threesome ► Thread Luluko helps (whitexknight) Suzaku give birth to his alien baby after he and many of his school fellows got abducted by said aliens. ► Post 008 Luluko and (naughtymaid) Suzako sit and make a daisy chain-crown and briefly discuss the terrorists Luluko is dealing with. ► Post 009 Brief cuteness between husband and wife. ► Post 010 Luluko is sitting and enjoying the peace of Dreamworld when (naughtymaid) Suzako, (servantfetish) Luluko and (the_roseprince) Euphemios resoundingly break the calm. It was discovered that Femio fathered Suzako's baby and the other Luluko threw a fit about it. This Luluko tries to diffuse the situation but ends up going into a hyper-fast magical labour. Her husband appears and she gives birth to Hiro. ► Thread Luluko meets the girl she might have become had (fates_princess) Euphemia made (knockedherup) Suzaku her Knight instead of Luluko getting in the way. It surprises her a little to see the glaring similarities between her and this girl - most especially as this new Luluko is in love with her world's Jeremiah. ► Thread (naughtymaid) Suzako goes into labour and (servantfetish) Luluko panics and wishes for Luluko, who appears. She then helps Suzako through her labour and birth of her daughter, Hinata. ► Thread (flawlessheart) Nunnally is having a picnic and the two girls sit and talk for a while before Nunnally understands where she is and with whom. ► BACKGROUND history Luluko's history is all listed here as she has her own AU storyverse written out as fanfiction shorts. personality Luluko is quite an interesting mix of sharp and worldly with naïve and sheltered. Most of this she has Jeremiah to thank for as he always doted upon her and kept her away from the less savoury aspects of life if he could. The two would spend hours in each other's company as she was growing up reading sonnets, reading novels, playing chess and other such things to help expand her mind. He also would listen to her as she read political manifestos aloud and so she is extremely book-smart. However, this doting nature also had the backfire effect of meaning she was fairly sheltered as anything that might distress Luluko was filtered out by Jeremiah before it reached her. If she was not 100% happy then he was not either. As such, she counts Jeremiah as very, very dear to her. Book-smart does not mean common sense or more street-smart though and while she can debate policy and dictate law with the prowess of a great lawyer, she has no idea of how beautiful she really is and the effect she has on men. She has no understanding of the fact that Jeremiah's devotion stems from love - in fact she believes him to be in love with Marianne. She also does not realize Rolo is in love with her or many of the suitors that came to call. She was shocked when she found out that Suzaku desired her as much as she did him and really thinks herself to be extremely lucky to have found someone that loves her. She is a very motherly girl, despite marrying and becoming a mother at such a tender age; she has taken to it like the proverbial duck to water. She has a calming and soothing effect on anyone she comes across and often disarms them with her natural charms. ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends (sirglompsalot) Gino — She is just as amused and fond of this Gino as the one from her world. She thinks his cheery nature is good for the sober Knights around her. (masked_zero) Lelouch — She doesn't know him well but thinks he seems nice enough. (ugotgeassed) Lelouch — Luluko thinks he is completely adorable. (suzakugtfo) Jeremiah — Jeremiah. How she loves him so, but she has no idea that because of his timeline being ahead of her's in this realm that he is pained by what he did. She has no idea yet as it has not happened for her. She is sad that she has not seen much of him lately. (kingiscastling) Lelouch — Luluko sees this little guy as more than just her younger-male-self, she dotes on him like a mother would. She sees in him what Yukio might look like in ten years - just without Yukio's green eyes. (knockedherup) Suzaku — Hubby ♥ Found a side of him here that surprised her, even if she likes it. (whiteknighted) Suzaku — She loves this Suzaku, he is fun and makes her laugh. She has been motherly with him at times, too. (poweroftheking) Lelouch — She hasn't gotten to know him so well but she likes him as well. She'd like to know him better. (ladyeuphemia) Euphemia — Only spoke to her briefly, has no opinion. (quickwithfists) Suzaku — Again, she dotes upon this young version. She imagines he is like what her Suzaku was like before she met him. (whitexknight) Suzaku — She helped this Suzaku give birth to a green alien baby. That was surprising. Other than that she doesn't know him well other than a few brief conversations. This also happened to be the Suzaku that kissed her world's Euphie without realizing she wasn't the Euphie he knew. (naughtymaid) Suzako — Confidante, ally, friend, teacher. There isn't much she can articulate about this Suzako. Both of them were present when the other gave birth. (servantfetish) Luluko — She likes this Luluko but does not know her as well as naughtymaid. They often are seen together but Suzako talks to Luluko more than her counterpart does. She often gives advice on what this Luluko might be thinking. (youstopmyheart) Rolo — Wants to help him, but doesn't yet know how as he is so different from her world's Rolo. (pizzzaholic) C.C. — Doesn't really know her well enough for an opinion. (inherharem) Rolo — Thinks it is cute that Rolo and akindworld seem to have struck up feelings for each other. Very fond of him and looks out for the boy. (akindworld) Nunnally — Loves her as if she was her own Nunnally. Doesn't know her as well as she'd like though and wants to get to know her better. (ilovemymaid) Luluko — Wishes this counterpart the best with regards to her romantic worries. She has acted like a big sister giving advice. (pizzaxwitch) C.C. — Thinks this girl is a bit caustic but is content to get to know her, if she comes across her again. (justsopretty) Clovis — Was very irritated when Clovis insulted Yukio as a "mongrel", but she is willing to let it go. (refrainer) Suzaku — She desperately wants to help this Suzaku but after realizing "Zero" was her in some alternate worlds; the Zero who caused his problems in the first place...she doesn't know what to say or do. (protectoral) Suzaku — Kissed him in confusion when she mistook him for the hubby. Otherwise doesn't know him. (emperorlelouch) Lelouch — Chatted to him and thinks he is a bit of a player thanks to her misunderstanding one of his comments. (the_roseprince) Euphemios — Doesn't know him as she only briefly met him when she was in labour with Hiro. enemies (fates_princess) Euphemia — Not really an 'enemy' as she loves her sister, but she needed a long time to get over seeing the girl kiss a Suzaku-other thinking it was Luluko's husband. The two have not seen each other in the realm since. ► TRIVIA kinkmeme inspired This Luluko actually was inspired by the cgkinkmeme on livejournal when someone requested a first-time fic between Princess Luluko and her Knight Suzaku. That fic is present on her journal page. She also then became the inspiration for the luluko_lovers community over there as well. inverse harem Luluko has no clue but she has her very own inverse harem; most of which would happily shift Suzaku aside to get at her. aim discussion a shiny veneer: He loves my mother where I am from, I believe; but it may be that in your world he loves you. a shiny veneer: /slaps her snapmagess: XDDDD a shiny veneer: so smart yet SO DIM snapmagess: :| yeah a shiny veneer: it just doesn't compute to her that she is beautiful a shiny veneer: she really thinks Rolo loves Nunn and Jeremiah loves Marianne a shiny veneer: she even thinks she is lucky with Suzaku and half-believes she tricked him into being with her. a shiny veneer: idiot. snapmagess: :| /sigh Category:Genderbender Characters Category:Characters: luluko